


A Broken Boy

by LarryHemlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: 16 year old Louis, Graphic Rape, Innocent Louis, Kidnapped Louis, Louis centric rape acts, M/M, Multi, Poor Louis, Raped!louis, all the other boys are 19, double penatration, im a sick human being, innocent (ish) actually, no lube (RIP Louis)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHemlinson/pseuds/LarryHemlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is kidnapped, raped, and beaten all by a man named Matt. </p><p>Matt has also kidnapped Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Harry. The four of them are 'maids/slaves' to Matt before Louis comes. So now, the five of them have to 'break him in.' </p><p>The boys have to rape Louis as well (not too graphic) but they are forced by Matt, so it's sort of rape on their behalf too. </p><p>-If you do not like darkish fanfics or if you get butt hurt over this type of stuff please, please, pleaseeee, do not read. Thank you-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapping the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Beware for rape.

Louis whimpers as he is thrown, once again, from one side of the van to another. His mind was roaming, thinking about how he was just grabbed and blindfolded, discarded like he was an annoying nat and no one cared enough to realize he was gone. 

No one noticed the small boy screaming for help, and if they did, they simply turned their head and ignored the poor boy. 

He was bound by his hands and feet, thrown into a creepy white van, then blindfolded. 

That's how he had ended up here, lying on the hard, gray, dirty floor of a van that smelled of wet dog and used condoms. 

Not a reassuring thought for the currently terrified boy. 

He desperately tried to break the scratchy rope that securely tied around his tiny hands and feet. 

 

After a few more moments, which felt like forever, the van finally took another turn, and then jerked to a stop. 

Louis slides forward, alarmingly fast, hitting his head on the side. He curses, tears coming to his eyes as the splitting pain registers through his system. He feels himself slowly let go of consciousness, a feeling of panicked relief going through him. 

\---- 

Sadly, Louis didn't die. What was to come would be much more horrific then dying then, at that moment. 

\---

Louis blinks his eyes open, squinting them in the darkness of the room. 

His hands were tied above his head and his feet were spread eagle wide. Luckily, his clothes were still on. But he had a feeling that that wouldn't last. 

He tried to yell for help, but a gag was in his mouth, which made a feeling of dread wash over him. 

This couldn't be happening. 

At least, not to him. 

He was always so good! Why would this happen to him? 

Suddenly a door was jutted open. A blinding light shines through, making Louis shiver away with fear. And because it felt like it was 20 degrees in there, and smelled like dirty socks and Doritos. 

A man stood there, and with the looks of it, a man behind him in chains. 

"Sleeping beauty finally awakens. I thought you would sleep forever, until I finally gave you my prince like kiss." The man perks his lips and then smirks evily. 

Louis automatically tries to bite back a retort but fails. 

The man laughs, then causally walks over to Louis, looking at the man behind him, before gesturing for him to stand against the wall. 

"I'm Matt. You must be Louis, my new toy." He says, before cackling a disgusting sounding laugh. 

Louis head slams back and he lets out a whimper, his check stinging. Tears clouded his eyes. 

Matt laughs that same laugh, before pulling a low string from above him. A dull light shines, flickering creepily. 

He gestures, without even looking, for the man to shut the door. He does, before standing in his same position. 

Louis looks him over, barely seeing through his tears, hoping to beg the man to help him. 

He had sullen cheeks, amazing cheekbones, and black hair. His hair fell over half his face, in a depressing kind of way. 

"Oh! I see you looking at my main guard. Introduce yourself!" He says, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

The man didn't answer. Matt winked and looked back at Louis. "He's smart, not to answer. You'll figure out soon enough, when you'll be screaming out his name. But I get first dibs." Matt says, before slowly teasing Louis' neck with a soft bite. 

He soon starts to get more aggressive, biting painfully, Louis gasping into his gag.

Matt peppers rough kisses on his neck. 

"You won't be needing that any time soon," he says, taking Louis' shirt off with distaste. He licks his way down Louis chest, stopping to tease Louis nipple. 

Louis couldn't help but twitch in his pants, but he desperately wanted this to stop. 

He let tears roll down his face as he wiggles with no success of escaping. 

Matt quickly takes off his own shirt, before kissing Louis, surprising him with the passion. 

Louis squirms, while Matt smirks with satisfaction. 

"Before I start giving you the best fuck you'll ever receive, I want you to get me all nice and hard." He says, even though Louis can feel that he's already as hard as a rock on his upper thigh. 

"You better not scream." He warns, before unclipping the gag. 

Louis wants to scream so bad, but he knew it would only make things worse. Louis shuts his eyes and whimpers. 

Louis hears Matt chuckle, before clothes ruffling, and a zipper unzipping. 

Finally, Matt grabs Louis head and is about to enter his mouth before he sighs. 

"You aren't screaming. That's what turns me on." Matt gets off of Louis, before undoing Louis rope on his hands and feet. "Don't go anywhere. Watch him" he says, glancing at the other man. He nods. 

Louis is left in silence at he sits up, curling into a ball. 

Tears spill as he sobbed into his knees, finally excepting this was the end. 

"Just get through this," a deep, raspy voice says. Louis looks up, shocked. "Get through this and it'll get slightly better." He says, staring intently at Louis. 

"W-what?" Louis askes, confused. He wipes his tears. 

"I'm Zayn. You'll survive this. Trust me." He says, before stepping back in the shadows. 

Seconds later, Matt returns. He has something that looks like an oversized ring. 

"Maybe this will make you scream." He grabs Louis and sets him on the end of the bed, "you choke me and I'll fuck you mercilessly. Now let me hear you moan, pretty boy." 

Matt yanks down Louis pants and boxers, throwing them to the side. He spreads Louis thighs, even though Louis shakes his head in protest and tries to back up. 

Matt looks up and says, "you do something rash and you'll pay. If you don't, your family will." He says, before putting his mouth over Louis' cock, sucking on his head. 

Louis' heart beat is out of control. How humiliating. 

Matt licks him up and down, before taking half of him in, using his hands for the rest. 

Louis lets out a loud moan, which surprises him. He cries out, not wanting to be pleasured by his rapist. 

Matt smirks, and slowly uses a thrusting gesture. He grabs Louis' hips and makes him move to the rhythm of his hand. 

Louis moans again, before thrusting extra deep. Matt chokes and automatically pulls off. 

This being Louis first blowjob, after just a few minutes of it, he was already at the brink of cumming. 

Matt glares up at Louis, "you choked me. You'll pay for that. But for now, I want to hear you beg me to let you cum." He says, before roughly putting on the cock ring. 

Automatically, Louis hates it. 

Matt cups his balls, sucking on his head and -oh. He's is about to cum. 

Louis throws his head back, trying to shoot his load, but the ring is stopping him. 

Louis lets out a gasp at the feeling. Why did this have to happen to him? 

His hand instinctively reaches to pull it off. 

Matt slaps his hand away, "Oh no you don't, bad boy. Beg me to let you cum and I'll consider it..." He smirks, before going back to sucking him off. 

Louis whimpers again, not knowing what to do. More tears rush down his face. "Pl-please let me c-cum." He says, cringing. He wishes he could stop fucking crying. 

Matt pulls off and considers it. His swollen lips turning into a smug smile. "I think I'll fuck you first." 

He gets up off his knees, and pushes Louis on his stomach. 

"Zayn. Give me some lube and a condom." Matt commanded. 

A few seconds later, Louis hears Matt put on the condom. 

"So I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers, lube them up all nicely. But only if you kiss me." He says, smirking. 

He takes a deep breath. He had promised himself he wouldn't kiss this monster. Now he wanted to take the one thing Louis still had? He was already going to take his virginity. 

Louis cries silently and nods his head, trying to get up to kiss him. Before he could, his foot slips and hits Matt. 

Louis gasps as Matt cries out in pain, literally dropping to the floor in pain. 

"I'm so-" before he can continue, Matt gets up off the floor, all wobbly. "You're such a bitch, you know that? I try to help you, but all you fucking do is mess everything up!" He's angry, livid. Matt pushes Louis down on the bed, "is this really what you want, huh? Then you'll fucking get it!" He grips his hips harshly, obvious bruises forming. He has no mercy- pushing into Louis with a brute force. 

No lube. No preparation. For a virgin. 

Louis couldn't hold it in. He lets out an ear splitting scream. He's crying and he doesn't know how. He's already cried too much, for too long. God, when will this stop? 

"You like this? You like this, eh?" He pants, thrusting in and out. You did this to yourself!" He shouts, not waiting for his answer, he thrusts in harder, faster. 

He ignores his prostate completely. Matt has anger issues, and it's coming out in the worst way possible. 

Louis feels himself bleed, his ass ripping as Matt mercilessly plows into him. 

Louis' feels broken; empty. Black spots littering his vision. Pain was coursing through his whole body. 

"This will teach you not to fuck with me." Matt says, before pulling all the way out, and shoving just as hard all the way back in. 

Louis can't take it anymore. Too much has happened in one day, too may tears, too much pain. He passes out with welcoming arms. 


	2. Breaking the boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person. All the boys are forced to rape Louis. :(

Louis didn't want to open his eyes. 

He could feel a dull pain searing through his ass and a throbing pain in his dick. 

He opened his eyes anyway, his eyelashes caked with tears. 

Louis glanced around the room, careful not to move anything below his stomach. Matt was gone, the condom he used thrown to the side of the room. Zayn was gone too, but he heard someone on the other side of the door whispering. 

Louis looked down at himself and his breath caught. 

Half the bedsheets were stained red, where he bled. His ass was caked with blood, and it looked a little wider than it had before. 

Louis lets out a small sigh, before looking down at the throbbing pain. The cock ring was still there. 

Louis reached down to take it off, but suddenly the door burst open. Louis quickly closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

Louis heard a gasp. 

"There's so much... Blood." His voice sounded Irish. For some reason, that calmed Louis. 

"Yes, there is, Niall." Matt said, letting out a laugh. "The best fuck I've had in years. I fucked him so hard- ugh. I'm getting hard just thinking about it." Suddenly he whispered something. 

All of a sudden, Louis felt a hand slap his ass, making Louis jerk from the sudden pain. 

Matt chuckled, "That woke him up." He said. "I'm still covered in his blood. Now clean him up. After, I'll let Zayn have his way with him." Matt said, before leaving. 

Louis closed his eyes in relief. 

"Oh, and don't take off his cock ring. You'll be last. I'll let you take it off after he's fully fucked and all he feels is pain. He won't be able to walk for months!" He laughs, and exits. 

 

Niall rushes over to Louis. "Oh, my god." He says, slowly sitting close to Louis'. He grasps Louis, gently laying his head on his lap to call him down. 

Louis flinches, but leans into his touch. 

"Shh. You can trust me. I'm here to help you." He says. He strokes Louis hair. 

"I'm Niall. I'm here to clean you up and make you feel a little better for tonight." He says softly, which makes Louis relax. 

Louis slowly dozes off, loving how someone is finally nice to him. 

By the time Louis wakes up again, the sheets are off the bed and new ones are on. Louis is resting on top of the warmness. The blood was washed off his body and out of his hair. 

Niall is currently picking up the used condom, mentioning how much of a monster Matt is, before throwing it away and exiting the room. 

Louis lays there, staring at the light. Niall was so nice to him. And now he was gone, Louis sleeping the whole time he was here. 

Suddenly the door opens again and Niall comes through, shutting the door behind him. 

"Oh! You're awake!" He says, rushing over to him. He had a piece of bread with jam on it, and some water. There was also two pills. 

"Here's some food, and some medicine for your... Uh.. Soreness." He says, blushing and sitting down carefully. He had on a men's maid outfit. 

Louis eats the food in three bites, taking the pills and downing the water. "Thank you." Louis says in a small voice. 

Niall nods, standing back up, waving at Louis before going towards the door to leave . 

"Wait!" Niall looks back at him, confused, "how long have I been here?" Louis asks urgently. 

"You've slept most of your time here. Today is your fourth day. You've slept through morning and the afternoon. It's now nighttime. So Zayn should be in here soon." Niall says, having sympathy for him. Niall hopes he doesn't get in trouble for sharing that bit of information. 

"But Zayn's so... Nice. How could he just rape me too?" Louis asks, tears clouding his vision. He didn't want to cry again. 

Niall looks around as if he's being watched. After he makes sure they're in the clear, he sits on the edge of his bed. "Louis, everyone who comes in here doesn't want to hurt you. Matt forces us. He makes all of us rape the new 'toys'. Later on, if Matt likes the 'toys' enough, they'll turn to maids, like me. If Matt doesn't like them, they'll either get the same treatment you got last night, a sex slave, or he'll kill them." 

Louis makes a devastated sound. 

Suddenly there were footsteps outside of the door. "I must go! But behave and you should be fine! We'll become good friends. Stay strong, Louis." He says, before slipping out of the room. 

Louis lays back down, reeling in this new information. If he's good, he could become a maid. If he's bad, he'll be a sex slave or killed. How did he get himself into this? 

Matt enters the room, Zayn behind him, but without chains. 

Matt doesn't say anything, but he smirks at him. 

Zayn walks towards the bed and stands, waiting. 

"I want you to give him a blowjob." Matt demand. 

Zayn bows, before getting on his knees. He looks up at Louis with pain in his eyes. Louis nods his head. He doesn't consider this rape from Zayn. He considers this rape on both of their behalves from the monster, Matt. 

Zayn gives Louis' head a quick lick, before hallowing his cheeks. His cock twitches with the touch. It throbbed painfully. Louis let out a hiss, wanting to come so badly already. 

He lets out a moan as Zayn works magic on his dick. 

Matt sits on the side, watching. "Scrape your teeth on him. I want to see him in pain." He says. 

Zayn nods, bobbing his head. He slowly takes him all in, gagging a little, before scraping his teeth painfully back up. Not so harshly to bled, but enough to feel a little something. 

Louis lets out a little squeal, automatically pushing Zayn off his head. A line of saliva trails from Zayns mouth. 

Matt frowns, "Fine, if you want to be that way. Yet another fuck without lube. So be it. You can eat him out." Matt says, leaning back against the wall. 

Zayn bows, silently saying 'I'm sorry' to Louis before turning him over. 

Louis hisses again at the pain. 

Zayn quickly rims Louis stretched hole, before licking a fat stripe in his pink, abused hole.

Louis lets out various moans and hisses. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Matt yawn with boredome.

"Just fuck him, Zayn!" Matt suddenly speaks in the silence. He was obviously one for all pain and no actual pleasure. 

Zayn jumps back, before complying. He reaches over for a condom, not realizing his mistake. 

Matt obviously wanted that to happen, because suddenly he laughed and grabbed the condoms, putting them in his back pocket, out of reach. "You didn't ask for these, bitch. Fuck him without one." He says, before kicking Zayn hardly in the shin. 

Zayn silently groans with pain, before limping back over to Louis. 

He whispers that he's sorry, which louis can tell he is, before slowly entering Louis. 

Louis gasps at the pain, but is grateful for the time to adjust. 

Zayn pulls out and slowly enters again, Louis moans, making Matt gasp with shock. 

"You shouldn't be enjoying this!" He yells, infuriated, and walks over to them, threateningly, "Fuck him harder, Zayn. Or I will take over." 

Zayn complies and fucks Louis harder. Louis couldn't help but moaning. He wished he knew how to keep his mouth shut. But Zayn was trying to make him feel good. He hit his prostate dead on with each thrust. 

Matt grabs Zayn. Louis expects him to pull him out, but he doesn't. He does something much worse. 

He shoves his dick in with Zayns. 

Louis shouts in surprise, oh so much pain. He could tell Zayn was trying to fight Matt. His recovering, healing ass was now being ripped back open. 

Louis couldn't help it. He really couldn't. It seemed like a reaccuring thing. He passed out again, this time hoping death really did consume him. 

\----- 

He woke up with food beside him. He was cleaned up, new sheets and everything. 

Louis wanted to yell out, because he knew it was Niall who was currently exiting the door. He just wanted to be calmed by him. 

Louis ate his piece of bread, took the pills and drank his water. 

He almost spit his water back out when he realized Matt and another man was in there. How did he not notice them? 

"You finally noticed us. This is Harry." Harry bows, but keeps his eyes on Louis. 

Louis thought this man was sexy as can be. Louis shakes his head. He knows this man is being forced, but still. This will be a bad first encounter. 

"Harry. Blowjob." 

After the very quick blowjob, Louis felt as if his dick was going to soon fall off. It's been, what? A day and a half? How has he had this for so long? 

"Just quickly fuck him. I'm tired today." 

And that's what he did. He fucked Louis hard and fast. Louis was half in pain half in pleasure. 

Finally, Harry came inside him and pulled out. He was breathing heavily and he looked beautiful. 

They made eye contract, before suddenly Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. 

And -oh. Louis didn't mind this being his first kiss. 

But suddenly Harry was pulled off in anger. "What? No kiss for me? You give a kiss to him and whenever I fucking ask, you kick me! Bitch!" Matt throws Harry to the floor, giving him two hard kicks to the gut, before slamming Louis on top of the bed and forcing his tougne in Louis mouth. 

Louis shouts into the kiss and squirmes away, trying to get Matts tongue out of his throat. 

Matt turned Louis around, took off his own pants, and leaned down. Jesus. Matt was a jealous douche bag. 

"I want him to watch." Nick says, before lifting Louis up and laying him on his stomach, in the opposite direction. Harry was leaning against the wall, where Zayn was, checking to see if he was okay. Zayn had heard the commotion and barged in, afraid something bad had happened. 

"Zayn." Zayns head snapped up. He made eye contact with Louis who was crying, blood all over him. "Chain Harry to the wall." 

Zayn looked at Matt, glaring at him, before doing as he said. Zayn already knew he was going to get a beating for barging in. He retrieved the chains. 

Harry was forced to look at the two, his eyes filled with pain as he saw how Louis was pinned to the bed. The two couldn't describe it. It was like love at first sight. They couldn't take their eyes off the other. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry. If only you hadn't of kiss him. This is your fault, Harry." Matt said, before thrusting as hard as he could into Louis. 

Louis lets out a pathetic whimper, before Matt cut him off. "Call me daddy." He said. It was so blunt, so simple, but so horrible. 

Louis' mouth went wide. "No!" He said, before he could stop himself. Suddenly he was slapped, very harshly. 

"Beg me to fuck you! Or I'll fuck Harry!" He screamed, making Louis cry. He was never one to sell someone else out. 

"Daddy... Please f-fuck me." Louis stuttered out, looking away from Harry in shame. 

"I want more!" Matt mocked. 

"F-fuck me hard D-Daddy." He says, tears rolling down his face. God, he hated himself. 

"Of course, baby girl." And then he fucked Louis harshly, making Harry watch the whole thing. 

Matt finally came, and then pulled out. 

Louis then fell into a deep sleep from absolute exhaustion. 

\--- 

The next night, after he woke up, had eaten, and taken the pills, he knew for a fact if he didn't get his load released he would die. 

Matt came in just after those thoughts, with another man. 

"This is Liam. He's going to give you a blow job, then fuck you. If you don't call him daddy, I will never release your load, got it?" 

Louis nods harshly.

Liam automatically gets onto his knees. He did a quick blowie, making Louis moan like crazy and cry a bit from no release. Occasionally he would add the word daddy into the mix. 

Then, when Louis thought he would just fuck him, Matt stopped them. 

He grabbed Liam and sat him against the headboard, where he rested his back. 

"Now, Louis, ride Liam. All 10 inches of this beast," Matt demands, before leaning casually against the wall. 

Louis looks at Liam. Liam looks emoty, a life of pain, more so than Louis himself. 

Louis did as Matt said, slowly putting himself on Liams cock. 

"Faster." Matt said, which made Louis do it himself. 

Louis got what Matt wanted. He was making Louis cause his own pain- doing it himself. 

Liam came inside him, but before he could pull out, Nick handed Liam a 12inch vibarator. 

"Pull out, then put it in right after, then turn it on." Matt commands. Liam nodded. 

Liam pulled out, put the vibarator in, and switched the thing on. 

Louis moaned as it hit his prostate head on. 

"Ah, ah, ah" he moans out suddenly, loving the feeling of it. 

Matt frowns in disappointment. He quickly thinks of something that will cause him more pain. 

Louis yells out in pain as he adds a shorter, second vibarator in. This one is on high, while the first one is on slow. They were going against each other in rhythm, digging into his walls. 

After what feels like forever, Matt takes them out and leaves, leaving Louis to his thoughts. 

\----- 

Louis wakes up to Niall brushing his hair out of his face. 

The blood, him, and the sheets were all cleaned up. 

Louis drank the water and took the pills. 

Matt stood to the side, where he frowned at the two. 

"This is Niall. Blowjob. Then fuck him. I have a special surprise, too." 

Niall nodded, and got the blowjob done quickly. Once again, Louis wanted to release so badly. 

Niall fucked Louis sweetly, barley even hurting Louis. 

Matt was still frowning whenever Niall came inside of Louis, pulling out and standing beside the bed, waiting for the next demand. 

"Let him come." Niall nodded, and pulled off the ring. 

He gave one simple jerk, before Matt placed himself between Louis thighs. 

Two more people came through the door. 

Harry and Zayn. 

Liam leaned against the wall, in the shadows.

"Harry, fuck Louis mouth. Zayn and Niall, fuck Louis ass. Liam watch. Louis, I'm about to do something that's about to hurt so bad that you'll want to die. But you need to survive it. If you do, you will become a house maid. If you pass out or die, you will forever be a sex slave. Got it?" Louis nodded fearfully. Matt smacked him. 

"Yes, daddy." He says, trembling. 

"Good, baby girl. Harry. Go." Harry started fucking into Louis mouth, making him gag. "Niall. Fuck his ass." He slips in easily and starts fucking him. "Zayn, go in at the same rhythm." And he does. 

"If you come in my ass, baby, you will not survive. I have never been fucked before. The only reason I'm letting a bottom like yourself do this- is because it'll be torture. Now. Don't come, even though the rings off." 

Matt sucked on his balls for a second and then lubed him up. 

Matt slowly guided Louis dick in. Louis was breathing harshly. He hated this feeling. He was a bottom, and he really had to come. 

Matt fucked himself on Louis. Louis was on the brink the whole time. Finally, after ten minutes, Nick gave up. 

He pulls him out and puts his mouth around Louis. He pulled off, "you may come." He muttered something. Right whenever Nick put his mouth on Louis dick, he squirted his load. 

He moaned around Harry. 

Matt was gagging, trying to swallow it all but Louis had grabbed his head and made his mouth touch his balls, completely deep throating him. Matt couldn't breath. He tried to shove Louis off by digging his nails into Louis thighs but it didn't work. 

After a minute of coming, Matt being forced to swallow it all, Louis pulled out. A taste of his own damn medicine. 

Matt coughed harshly. 

"Stop!" He squeaked, and all the boys stopped where they were, and pulled out. "Against the wall!" He said. He had a storm of rage in his eyes. 

They hurried to the wall, Louis still looking on with bliss. 

Matt slapped Louis so hard he had whip lash. 

He then kicked all four boys harshly three times, before going back to Louis. 

"Never do this again. Or it'll be them that pay the price." 

Louis nods, holding his red face. "Yes, daddy."

Matt gives a wicked smile. He grabs Louis' head and pickes it up by his hair. "Welcome. You are now a house maid." 

He droppes Louis' head back down, and Louis gasps in relief. He may be in hell, but at least he will not be a sex slave. And at least he has the four other boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so twisted... 
> 
> The next book is coming soon! This one is over!


End file.
